


Erika Bennett-Mikaelson

by KarenKilla



Series: OC et Vampire Diaries [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Finn était marié à la fille d'Ayana, Erika. Erika qui est loyale à ses deux familles, les Mikaelson et les Bennett. Lorsque Sheila l'appelle pour assurer les renforts après l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon Salvatore, Erika revient à Mystic Falls pour s'y installer, pour la première fois depuis mille ans. Avec une vampire Originelle dans le camp des Bennett, les choses vont définitivement changer à Mystic Falls.





	Erika Bennett-Mikaelson

 

Les sorcières n'aimaient pas les vampires. 

C'était un fait, en tout cas c'était l'idée de base, les sorcières étaient supposées considérer les vampires comme des abominations, comme des êtres contre-nature qu'il fallait détruire à tout prix. Cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y avait des histoires d'amour entre vampire et sorcière, des amitiés également mais pas que. Un grand nombre de vampire cherchait à se servir des pouvoirs des sorcières pour leur propre intérêt et les sorcières n'étaient pas non plus innocentes dans le problème. 

Cependant il y avait des exceptions. 

Sheila Bennett n'avait pas d'amour pour les vampires, elle préférait se tenir à l'écart des vampires et ne les aidait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne cherchait à les détruire, sur le principe elle était plutôt neutre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était stupide ou aveugle. Il ne fallait pas être doté d'une grande intelligence pour comprendre que les 'attaques d'animaux' de ces dernières semaines étaient dû à un vampire, ou plusieurs, elle n'était pas encore sûre. Bonnie lui avait parlé de Stefan Salvatore, un neveu de Zach qui était revenu à Mystic Falls, qu'il avait quitté enfant. Sheila avait de suite compris. Il s'agissait de Stefan Salvatore certes mais il n'était pas le neveu de Zach, c'était l'inverse avec quelques générations de plus, le Stefan Salvatore qui avait été tué en 1864 et pour qui Emily Bennett avait crée une bague de jour. Et elle savait très bien qu'il avait un frère aîné, Damon Salvatore, un frère qui pouvait être dangereux pour Bonnie et pour elle.

Elle avait rencontré Stefan il y a longtemps et l'avait apprécié mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait très bien le danger qui courrait sur la ville et plus particulièrement sur sa petite-fille. Elle avait perdu sa fille, elle ne perdrait pas Bonnie, même si elle avait été amie avec Stefan Salvatore.

Si elle avait été la seule concernée, Sheila n'aurait probablement pas pris cette décision, mais elle devait penser à sa petite fille. Petite fille qui commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et qui serait donc en danger. Elle se faisait vieille, elle avait encore quelques années devant elle, enfin elle le pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Surtout si elle allait devoir utiliser plus de magie. Elle avait un moyen, une solution pour protéger Bonnie et elle comptait bien la prendre.

"Sheila, cela faisait longtemps." répondit une voix féminine après quelques sonneries. "Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Bonnie ?"

"Erika, il y a une situation à Mystic Falls." répondit Sheila directement.

"Vous êtes en danger ?" demanda la voix, nettement plus attentive.

"Pour le moment ça va, mais les Salvatore sont de retour et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." répondit Sheila. 

Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle avait le sentiment que cela ne faisait que commencer après la mort du professeur Tanner, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle partageait. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis septembre, et ils n'étaient que le 31 Octobre. Avec le retour de la Comète elle craignait vraiment ce qui allait se produire à Mystic Falls, surtout qu'elle savait qu'Elena Gilbert n'était pas humaine, enfin si mais pas que. Elle était une sosie et cela voulait dire beaucoup dans le monde surnaturel. Elle avait d'ailleurs ses suspicions sur le départ d'Abby, de sa fille qui avait abandonné sa famille sans un regard en arrière. Elle était presque sûr que c'était lié à l'existence d'Elena Gilbert et cela voulait dire que Sheila n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre pour la sauver. 

La matriarche Bennett avait atteint son âge, presque soixante ans, parce qu'elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires des vampires. Leur famille avait été informé des dangers des sosies Petrova, surtout de ce qu'un sosie humain représentait pour Klaus qui avait besoin d'elle pour briser une malédiction. Sheila ne savait pas ce qu'était la malédiction exactement mais elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, elle connaissait la réputation de Klaus et n'avait aucun désir de voir sa petite-fille se faire tuer ou d'être tuer elle même pour sauver la vie d'une jeune fille qui était déjà condamné.

Elle n'allait pas la livrer, elle n'était pas un monstre, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir pour elle. Surtout vu qu'Elena Gilbert était au courant du monde surnaturel, particulièrement des vampires et qu'elle était avec un d'entre eux.

"Un pressentiment lié uniquement aux Salvatore ? Parce que si tu veux, je n'ai pas de problème à les tuer tout les deux." proposa Erika.

"Je crois qu'il y a plus." répondit Sheila.

"Très bien, je vais m'installer quelques temps à Mystic Falls alors." acquiesça sans protester Erika. "Ce sera agréable de te revoir et de passer du temps avec Bonnie. Elle sait pour moi ?"

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le faire toi-même." répondit Sheila.

"J'apprécie, merci." dit Erika après un moment de silence.

"Je te prépare une chambre ?" demanda Sheila, un peu hésitante.

"Je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas la peine. Je sais que la situation est difficile, ne t'en fais pas. Je me trouverai une location pour quelques temps et j'aviserai ensuite si je dois rester plus longtemps." répondit Erika, laissant échapper un léger rire.

"Quand arriveras-tu ?" demanda Sheila. Elle avait hésité longtemps avant d'appeler Erika, elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises la vampire Originelle, parce que c'était qui elle était. Cependant le cas était particulier, en effet Erika faisait certes partie de la famille Originelle, des premiers vampires, mais elle était née une sorcière Bennett. Elle avait été la fille d'Ayanna et depuis mille ans, Erika avait fait en sorte de protéger leur lignée, de leur apprendre des sorts aussi. Elle en pouvait certes plus faire de magie, étant une vampire, mais elle avait été une puissante sorcière de son vivant et même après sa transformation elle avait continué à se renseigner. 

Erika Bennett-Mikaelson avait toujours tout fait pour être là pour la famille Bennett, même si elle n'avait pas toujours été accepté aisément, elle restait une vampire, elle avait rencontré un grand nombre des sorcières de la lignée et avait été là pour elles. Sheila l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était jeune et la traitait de manière assez neutre, Abby avait été de même, cependant Bonnie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas su ce qu'était Erika, adorait la femme qui appelait souvent. Qui envoyait des cadeaux des quatre coins du monde et qui venait les voir de temps en temps. 

Sheila savait qu'Erika avait parfois joué le rôle de médiatrice pour calmer les tensions entre elle et sa petite fille. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans les vampires, elle avait trop vu pour ça, mais Erika était une exception, en tout cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur famille. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours été là quand ils en avaient eu besoin, enfin à part lors de ses périodes de 'sommeil' mais ça n'avait pas été sa faute alors. Dans tous les cas un poids venait de disparaître des épaules de Sheila. Quoiqu'il lui arrive, Bonnie ne serait pas seule et elle serait protégée.

* * *

 

Erika observa son portable d'un air songeur après avoir raccroché avec Sheila. Jamais elle n'avait pensé revenir à Mystic Falls pour plus que quelques jours, grand maximum, les rares fois où elle y était allée afin de veiller sur sa famille. Les Bennett étaient revenus vivre à Mystic Falls à la fin du 17e siècle, un fait qui ne l'avait pas enchanté loin de là. Quoique l'endroit avait été particulier pour leur lignée, renfermant des lieux puissants pour les sorcières Bennett. Cela ne rendait pas ses visites dans cette ville plus faciles, loin de là même. Elle avait bien trop de souvenirs à cet endroit, c'était là bas qu'elle était née, qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait été heureuse et surtout humaine.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller, surtout que d'après ce qu'avait dit Sheila, elle allait y rester quelques mois, après tout Sheila voulait qu'elle veille sur Bonnie. Ce ne serait pas une corvée, loin de là, de toutes les Bennett, Bonnie était une de ses favorites. La jeune sorcière était certainement différente des autres, Bonnie avait toujours senti qu'elle était différente, ce qui était normale après tout elle était une vampire. Un membre de la famille des Originels. Le ressenti d'une sorcière lorsqu'elle touchait un vampire était marquant, même pour une sorcière qui n'avait pas conscience de ses pouvoirs. Quelque soit son âge d'ailleurs.

Elle avait rencontré Bonnie lorsque la fillette n'était qu'une enfant, et même après qu'elle ait ressenti cet apriori glacial, elle avait continué à venir vers Erika à chacune de ses visites, à la réclamer même. C'était la première fois qu'une des descendantes de sa famille réagissait ainsi et c'était très agréable, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Aussi acceptée surtout. 

Erika avait toujours tout fait pour protéger la lignée des Bennett, pas pour protéger une puissante lignée de sorcière, mais parce qu'elles étaient de sa famille, lointaine certes mais quand même. Elle avait toujours été prête à les défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi, cependant elle savait que pour protéger Bonnie, elle irait bien plus loin encore. 

Même retourner à Mystic Falls.


End file.
